Internal combustion engines have been used for well over a century to power vehicles such as automobiles, truck, buses, boats, motorcycles and the like. Typically, an internal combustion engine generates power that is transmitted to the wheels, paddles, or other propulsion mechanisms of a vehicle to drive or propel the vehicle. Typically the power is transmitted from the internal combustion engine to the propulsion mechanism of the vehicle through a transmission system. One component that couples the internal combustion engine to the transmission system to assist in facilitating the transfer of power for the engine to the propulsion mechanism is a flexplate. More specifically, a flexplate typically connects an engine's crankshaft to an automatic transmission's torque converter. Alternatively, one or more ring gears can be mounted on a flywheel of a manual transmission system. Both flexplates and flywheels with ring gears on their perimeters can engage with the starter motor of vehicles. Flexplates typically comprise a disc-shaped body with teeth positioned along the outer edge of the disc-shaped body. Components for flexplates are typically manufactured from metals, such as steel, titanium, aluminum and the like through a stamping process, where a ring gear that includes teeth is welded onto the outer edge of the disc-shaped body.